The present invention relates to a novel vivarium for aquatic and terrestrial life.
Aquariums have been placed in homes for centuries. Likewise, terrariums have graced abodes in order to conveniently view plants and animals of exotic origin. Many problems arise in the maintenance and care of aquariums which preclude their usage in many places. For example, water must be circulated to supply dissolved oxygen for support of aquatic life. Also, sufficient food and heat must be obtained of the species of aquatic animals are to survive.
Fish have a tendency to attempt escapes from aquariums by simply jumping from the body of water and perishing, unless discovered and returned to the water. Similarly, items placed in aquariums above the water surface are often dangerous to fish, since they may become stranded on such items out of the water.
Equipment necessary for the sustaining of aquatic life is often scattered about the aquarium which presents a cumbersome and unaesthetic situation.